


Fire & Ice

by X_Sammii_X22



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: 1920s, F/M, Love, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Sammii_X22/pseuds/X_Sammii_X22
Summary: ❝ 𝐒𝐡𝐞'𝐬 𝐅𝐢𝐫𝐞𝐇𝐞'𝐬 𝐈𝐜𝐞𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐲 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝𝐧'𝐭 𝐦𝐢𝐱❞𝙄𝙣 𝙬𝙝𝙞𝙘𝙝 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝘽𝙞𝙧𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙝𝙖𝙢 𝙜𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙨𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙛𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙨 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙧𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙮 𝙥𝙤𝙨𝙝 𝙜𝙞𝙧𝙡「𝗧𝗵𝗼𝗺𝗮𝘀 𝗦𝗵𝗲𝗹𝗯𝘆 𝘅 𝗢𝗖𝗦𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗼𝗻 𝟭- 𝗢𝗻𝘄𝗮𝗿𝗱𝘀」
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Bella Blake

**Author's Note:**

> I own Isabelle (Bella) Blake. The storylines and any children.  
> The rest of Peaky Blinders belong to BBC

BELLA walked down the street. Her black hair swaying behind her. Her heels clicking against the pavement. She had turned up in Small Heath on a whim. And she knew she wouldn't be found here. Bella wanted to get away from London. From her family. 

Bella arrived outside of the house she had bought. She knew it wasn't much. But it would keep her father away from her. 

Bella took a deep breath sighed as she walked inside. She looked around and saw the dingy walls. Bella knew that she would need to spruce it all up. Or at least make it liveable. 

Bella knew the first thing she needed was to find a job. But she didn't know where to find one around here. She left the house and walked around. 

The people of Watery Lane had never seen this new girl before. Her hair was as black as night. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean. 

The women looked at her in jealousy. The men looked to her as though they wanted to fuck her. Bella wasn't interested. She had just escaped from a demanding family and she wasn't wanting anything other than a fresh start. 

****

Bella walked into a pub named The Garrison. Bella looked at the man she assumed was in charge. "I'm here about the job I saw in the paper," she said. 

"You must be mad. You're too pretty to work here." 

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm here about a job. Not to be told I'm too pretty. I'm Bella. Bella Blake."

"Harry. Love I'd be doing you a huge favour not having you here. There are men that come in here that might decide they want you. And I can't stop them," he said. 

Bella again rolled her eyes. "Look I can handle myself. Believe me. Just let me prove it to you," she said as she looked at him. 

Harry just nodded. He knew that if the Shelby brothers were to see her, and decided one of them wanted her, he couldn't help her. "Fine. But I warn you. You need to hold yourself in here. It gets mad."

****

Bella was standing behind the bar. She looked up as a woman walked in. "Bella. Whatever this lady asks for, it's on the house." 

"Right. Okay." 

The woman walked over to her and smiled. "Gin." 

"Coming right up," Bella said as she set about serving the woman. She smiled. "Harry says it's on the house."

The woman looked at her. "I've not seen you around here before. Where you from?" 

"London. But I'm what's known as the black sheep of my family. So I left and ended up here. The name is Bella." 

"Polly. Polly Gray." 

Bella smiled and nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Gray." 

Polly smiled and looked at her. She saw so much of herself in Bella. She nodded. "You need anything, 5 Watery Lane. Ask for Aunt Pol." 

"I will ma'am." 

"And none of that ma'am. It's Pol or Polly." 

Bella stood watching as Polly walked off. Harry looked at her. "Polly Gray just had a conversation with you. She doesn't talk to many," he said. 

Bella smiled. "I must have that charm that she likes," she told him. 

****

Bella stood behind the bar. The window to the snug opened. "I need a bottle of rum." 

Bella turned and saw a man standing there with eyes as blue as her own. She looked at him. "Scottish or Irish?" She asked. 

"Doesn't matter. Just get me a drink." 

Before Bella could say anything, Harry walked over to her. "Again. This is on the house," he said as he looked at her. 

Bella nodded. "Okay," she said as she handed the man with the blue eyes a bottle of rum. "Do you want any glasses?" 

"What?" 

Bella rolled her eyes. "Glasses. To drink out of. Unless you're going to drink from a bottle. Which isn't very hygienic."

Harry paled when he heard how Bella was speaking to Tommy Shelby. He knew it wouldn't end well for her. "Sorry Mr Shelby. Bella is new here." 

"Bella. Where you from posh girl? And are you a whore?

Bella scoffed and walked off. She turned back to him. "Don't presume to know me. How I do know you're not a male whore? You look like one."

Tommy stood in shock at how she talked to him. John and Arthur were both behind him laughing. 

****

Tommy walked into the house. Polly was there with Finn. "Keep it quiet. He's only just gone to sleep," she told him. 

Tommy nodded as Arthur walked in behind him. He was laughing over how Tommy had been shown up by the new barmaid in the pub. 

Polly looked at him. "Why are you being loud? Finn is sleeping." 

"Tommy boy here got handed his hat on a silver platter by the new barmaid," John said as he sat down. 

Polly frowned. "Bella?" 

John looked at her. "She told him he looked like a male whore," he said. He was still laughing about it. 

Polly frowned. "And what did you say to her?" 

"He asked her if she was a whore. More like a Fucking angel if you ask me," John said. 

Polly rolled her eyes but smiled. She knew that she hadn't known Bella long. But she could see so much of herself in the young girl. 

****

The next morning, Bella was sitting in the pub. She looked up as Polly walked in. "My nephew tells me you thought he was a man whore." 

Bella paled. "It slipped out."

Polly smiled. "I'll have a whiskey." 

Bella nodded and handed Polly her drink. She smiled. "I didn't mean to call him a man whore. But he shouldn't have assumed I was a whore. I'm not." 

"That's Thomas for you. He always jumps to conclusions. You're the first girl who's ever talked back to him. I'm impressed," Polly said. 

Bella smiled slightly. "Well I'm glad I impress you Mrs Gray. I do have one question," she said as she looked at her. "Why are people in fear of Thomas and his brothers?" 

Polly smiled and nodded. "They're Peaky Blinders love. And they're not to be messed. Which is why I can't understand why Thomas didn't retaliate against what you said." 

Bella shrugged. "Maybe I made an impression on him," she said as she looked at her. 

Polly nodded and smiled. "Maybe you did." 

****

Bella looked up as she saw Thomas. She looked at him. "I think I owe you an apology. I didn't mean to call you a man whore. But you shouldn't assume that I'm a whore." 

"I know all about you. Bella Rose Blake. You left London because you're the black sheep of your family. Your father wanted you to marry an older man. To strengthen family connections. You didn't want to. So you left in the middle of the night and wound up in a place so far away from London."

Bella rolled her eyes. "You got all of that just from looking at me? Neat. But I don't think you know me well enough to know why I really left London. You got most of that right," she said. "I left London. Because my so called father wanted me to marry a man twice my age. A man who raped me when I was fourteen years old. So that's why I left," she said as she walked off. 

Tommy stood there. He watched as Bella walked off. He knew he had pushed her buttons. Deep down, he felt bad for it. But he had to know her. He needed to get under her skin. 

****

Bella stood outside smoking. She felt someone stand next to her. She looked to see a female with short brown hair. "You're Bella? Aunt Pol asked me to come and talk to you." 

"You are?" 

"Ada. Ada Shelby. The Shelby sister. You're the one who told my brother he looked like a man whore. Surprised you're still alive," Ada said. 

Bella shrugged and smiled. "I have the charm." 

Ada laughed. "I like you. Aunt Pol does too. And she doesn't like many people." 

****

Bella knew that things were going to change for her now that she had arrived in Small Heath. But she had no idea that the biggest change was going to involve Thomas Shelby.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bella reveals her past

Bella was standing behind the bar. She looked up as Polly walked in. "How you doing Bella?" She asked as she looked at her. 

Bella smiled. "I'm fine thanks Polly. Just tired. One of the whores kept me awake. The walls in these houses are fucking paper thin," she told her. 

Polly nodded and smiled. "The amount of times I've heard the common whores before. Thomas tells me he thinks of you as nothing but a posh whore." 

"Well I think of Thomas as a gangster whore. How would he like those odds?" She said. 

Polly laughed. She smiled. "I'll see you around love."

"Bye Pol."

****

Bella looked up as Tommy walked in. She walked off pretending she hadn't seen him. Tommy cleared his throat. "Oh. Sorry. Didn't see you there," she told him. 

"Lies. I know your name isn't Bella. But Isabella." 

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed. "Big deal. I shortened my name. Your name isn't Tommy. It's Thomas. Illustrious gangster has a proper name. Thomas Michael Shelby." 

Tommy looked into her eyes. He smirked. "The pretty posh girl did her own research," he said. 

Bella shrugged. "Actually your sister told me," she told him as she handed him the whiskey he wanted. She smirked. "You might be Thomas Shelby. Leader of the Peaky Blinders... but, you assume I'm a whore again, I will personally take off your cock. That'll stop the whores from coming to you." 

"And you'd know all about whores wouldn't you?" 

"Fuck you." 

Tommy smirked. "You wish you could." 

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'd rather have the clap. Thanks though," she told him as she looked at him. She hated him and would take delight in letting him know that. 

Tommy walked off. Bella stood there with a frown on her face. Thomas Shelby infuriated Isabella Blake. And everyone in the pub could tell. 

**** 

Polly smiled as Tommy walked in. She looked at him. "I take it you've seen Bella?" She asked. 

"She's fucking infuriating Pol." 

"Then do something about it Thomas. You say she is infuriating. But she's still walking around. So it must not be affecting you that bad," Polly said. 

Tommy rolled his eyes. He looked at her. "What do we know about her family?" 

"You leave her alone Thomas. She told me in confidence what her family were like," she told him. 

"And what are they like?" 

Polly glared at him. "I told you to not ask me. I will not betray her confidence." 

Tommy looked over at his aunt. "You've known her how long? And you're already protecting her. Protecting her from what?" He asked. 

"Fuck off now Thomas."

****

It was nearing midnight when Bella left the Garrison. She felt someone behind her. "So Isabella Blake. What did daddy do for you to move to the wrong side of the tracks?" He asked. 

Bella turned to look at him. "Fuck off now. Before I rip off your cock," she warned. 

Tommy smirked. He looked at her. "Touched a nerve?"

"Fuck off. You don't know what you're wanting me to relive. So fuck off and leave me alone," Bella spat as she walked off.

Tommy didn't let up. He followed Bella. He took her hand. "Come on then posh girl. What did daddy do?" 

"You really want to know? Okay. I'll tell you. He wanted me to marry an acquaintance of his. Someone who fucked around with kids. I said no. I became the black sheep of the family. The scum who wanted to marry me, he raped me. He told me he owned me. So I left London and came here. There's a reason I don't go by Isabella. I go by Bella."

Tommy stood in shock. He wasn't expecting Bella to come out with that. He was expecting her to tell him that she left London after a forbidden affair that was outed. "Bella-," he started. 

"Fuck off. You stay the fuck away from me. Or I swear to god, I will end you. And I have no fear of you Peaky Blinders. I have nothing to lose," Bella said as she walked off.

Tommy swore as he knew that he had fucked up. He had no doubt that Bella would tell Polly about it. And he knew that Polly would tear him a new one. 

****

Bella had been given the night off by Harry. She sat in her house and sighed as she downed the whiskey. Tommy had made her relive everything that had happened to her. And she hated it. She was drinking to forget. To forget her whole past. 

Bella got angry as she threw the glass at the wall. She walked over to the window and saw someone watching her house. Bella didn't know who it was. But she was guessing it had something to do with the Peaky Blinders. 

"Fucking wanker," Bella mumbled as she stumbled over to her bed. 

****  
The Next Morning   
****

Bella woke up and groaned. She looked at the clock and swore when she saw it was almost midday. She was late for her shift. 

Bella quickly threw on her clothes and left the house. She hoped that Harry was in a good mood. Or else she may have been looking for a new job. 

Bella walked into the pub. She saw Harry looking at her. "You're late." 

"I know. I overslept. I'm sorry," Bella said as she saw Tommy walking in. "I had a rubbish night." 

Harry nodded. "Lucky for you, everyone here likes you. But I do think you need some help. I've done another advertisement." 

Bella groaned. "I'm your number one though yeah?" 

"Yes. Polly Gray likes you. And I think she would cut me up if I were to get rid of you," Harry said. 

Bella smiled at the thought of Polly Gray liking her. She liked the elder woman too. But she couldn't stand Tommy Shelby. He was an arrogant pig. 

Bella couldn't lie. She had one fiery temper when she got started. But she knew she had to keep it at bay. Especially around the Shelby family knowing that they could kill her a million different ways and make it look like she went to the country side.

****

Tommy walked into his aunt's house. She looked at him. "Where is Finn?" She asked. 

"Ada took him down the cut. What did that Bella tell you?"

Polly rolled her eyes. "Leave her alone Thomas. She is an innocent girl." 

"Pol. Tell me."

Polly shook her head. She looked at him. "I've told you more than once. Leave Bella alone. Trust me when I say that you should." 

Tommy frowned. He knew there was more to Bella that met the eye.

****  
The next morning   
****

Bella was helping Harry out in the bar. She looked up as the door opened and a young woman walked in. Bella eyed her up and frowned. "Can I help you?" She asked. She knew that the woman wouldn't fit in around Small Heath. 

"I'm here about the job as a barmaid," she said as she looked at them. 

"Are you mad?" Harry asked. 

Bella sniggered into her hand as she watched the scene in front of her. "Am I what?" The other woman asked. 

Bella smiled. "Do you not know about this place? We don't exactly deal with the poshest of people here," she said. 

"I saw it in advertisement." 

Bella rolled her eyes but frowned. Harry sighed. "The job has been filled. Sorry love," he said. 

Bella saw the blonde giving her a dirty look. She rolled her eyes. "He would be doing you a favour. Not having you here that is," she spat. 

"I'm not looking for favours. I'm looking for employment. I'm Grace."

"You're too nice."

Bella sniggered again. But she said nothing. Grace looked at Harry. "How would you know?" 

Harry shook his head as he looked at her. "You're too pretty. They would have you up the wall in an instant," he told her. 

Grace clearly wasn't giving up. "I have experience. And I have references," she said as she handed Harry a piece of paper. 

Harry handed them to Bella who smiled. "What part of Ireland are you from?" She asked. 

"Galway. I worked in Dublin." 

Harry nodded. "My mother is from Galway," he said as he looked at her. "You're too pretty. Sorry love."

Bella turned away and went to stand behind the bar. She frowned when she saw Grace picking up the spittoon. She started singing. Bella rolled her eyes. She knew there was something not right about Grace's sudden appearance. 

Grace finished singing and looked at Harry. Harry smiled slightly. Grace smiled. "In Ireland. My singing made them cry and stop them from fighting," she told him. 

Harry sighed but nodded. "I hope you know a lot of songs," he said as he walked off. 

Bella stood looking at Grace. She didn't know what to make of Grace. "Bella Blake."

"Nice to meet you."

Bella said nothing as she walked off. There was something not right with Grace. And she had to find it out.


End file.
